Welcome To My Life
by raindropsonmyface
Summary: The kids of Lucas, Nathan, Peyton, Brooke, Hayley, and Jake and how their lives turn out. Rating may change. Please R


Welcome To My Life

**Summary:** The kids of Lucas, Nathan, Peyton, Brooke, Hayley, and Jake and how their lives turn out.

**Disclaimer:** I own no one from One Tree Hill. I own all of the kids except Jenny.

This story takes place seventeen years after season two. The whole thing with Haley and Chris Keller never happened, because I hated that part of the show.

Now some info on the people of the story.

I couldn't think of careers for the adults so use your imagination.

We'll start with Jake and Peyton and their children.

They have two kids including Jenny.

**Jenny:18: **She is a Senior in high school, and the oldest of her siblings. Well they are her half siblings and she knows that but she has never seen her real mother, so as far as she is concerned Peyton is her mother. She has long straight brown hair with blonde highlights. She is a skater, and loves punk rock, alternative, and gothic rock music. Her favorite bands are Simple Plan, Green Day, and Evanessence. She is somewhat of a trouble maker, but for the most part is a pretty good kid. She has a boyfriend, and they have been dating since Sophmore year.

**Joshua(Josh):14: **He is a Freshman in highschool, four years younger than Jenny. He has blonde hair like his mother, that is somewhat curly, but not really. Like Jenny he is a skater and likes a lot of the same music she does, but he is more into art, following his mothers foot steps. He is great at drawing abstract designs and takes art classes twice a week. He has a girlfriend, also an artist. They have only been dating for two months.

Next there comes Brooke and Lucas and their children.

They have seven kids ranging in age from 13 to 6.

**Alexandria(Alex):13:** She is in the eighth grade along with her twin brother. She is older by three and a half minutes. She likes writing all kinds of things but poetry is her favorite. Except no one besides her twin new that she liked writing poetry. She was to shy to show anyone besides him. She also loves reading and does write short stories, but again, she won't show them to any one but her twin.

**Bryan:13: **He is in eighth grade like his twin sister. He is younger by three and a half minutes. He is very close to Alex, and like her he doesn't really open up to anyone besides her. He gets into trouble alot, and is always getting suspended from school for fighting.

**Madison(Maddie):12:** She is in the seventh grade, just a year younger than her twin older siblings. She is a lot more out going than either of them though. She recently dyed her hair black with bright pink streaks. She likes to skateboard with her older cousins, and she inherited her dads basketball skills. But she refuses to play on the school basketball team because she hates to show school spirit. She just plays basketball with her friends at the park. She has a boyfriend, who she has been going out with since halfway through the sixth grade.

**Taylor:11: **She is in the sixth grade and already seems just like her mother. She is on the cheerleading squad, and is totally into clothes and makeup even at eleven. She has a boyfriend, just in the junior high sense of boyfriend and girlfriend. She also has tons of friends and is the most popular girl in the sixth grade.

**Jayden:9: **He is in the fifth grade, eventhough he should only be in the fourth grade, because he is so smart. He reads faster than anybody in his family and he loves books. But he also loves basketball, like his father. He plays on his Elementary school basketball team. He is basically your average nine year old, except the fact that he skipped a grade.

**Adam:6: **He is in first grade and is your typical everyday six year old. He isn't into sports, he would rather be reading. Even at six he is reading pretty good sized chapter books. He is a quiet and smart kid, and hardly ever gets into trouble.

**Matthew(Matt):6: **He is in the first grade like his twin, but he is the exact oppossite of Adam. He is constantly getting in trouble at school and is never quiet. He likes to make as much noise as humanly possible.

Next is Nathan and Haley and their kids.

They have four kids ranging in age from 16 to 10.

**Jordyn:16: **She is a Sophmore in highschool, and is really close to Josh and Jenny, because they grew up together. She is a skater like them and is best friends with Jenny, even though she is younger than her. She is the lead singer in a band, and also plays the keyboard in the band. She has a boyfriend that she has been going out with since the eighth grade.

**Kyle:14: **He is a Freshman in highschool, like Josh, and he is best friends with Josh and is really close to Jordyn and Katie. He plays the drums in the same band that Jordyn is in. He and Josh together is a nightmare, especially if you add the rest of the kids pranks in.

**Katie:12: **She is in the seventh grade and best friends with Maddie. She is a rebel, like Maddie, and recently dyed her hair black, with bright blue streaks. She also skateboards, and is really close to her sister Jordyn. She and Maddie are always doing something to get them into trouble and don't really care.

**Cameron:10: **He is in the fifth grade and is best friends with Jayden, even though Jayden is a year older than him. He is good at basketball, like his father, and plays on the basketball team, with Jayden. He is really popular at school, and always wants to be the center of attention.

So those are the people of the story. There will be other minor characters in the story but these are the ones you will need to know the most about. Now that I am done describing the families here is some more info about them.

They all live in a small town in California. Lets call it Endingsville. How I came up with that I am not sure. How they got to California I do not know. Just use your imagination. They all live in the same nieghborhood, but spread out across it.

Now to the actual story.

**Chapter One - The First Day of School**

_Nathan and Haley's house_

At the home of Nathan and Haley Scott there was chaos on the first day of school. Everyone was running around gathering up books and backpacks and trying not to be late.

"Mom, have you seen my skateboard," twelve year-old Katie shouted.

"Look in that mess you call a room, I'm sure it's in there somewhere," Haley told her in a much quieter voice.

"Mom, I can't find my backpack," said ten year-old Cameron walking up to where his mother was making lunches.

"Check in the living room," Haley said.

Twenty minutes later all backpacks and books and skateboards were found and everyone was heading out the door. Nathan and Haley to work, and Jordyn, Kyle, Katie, and Cameron to school.

_/Peyton and Jakes house/_

Meanwhile at Peyton and Jakes house things were much different. There was no rushing around, and everything was found easily, but that's what you get when you have only four people living together.

By 7:30 everyone was out of the house and on there way to work and school.

_Lucas and Brooke's house _

At Lucas and Brooke's house, things were much worse. With nine people rushing around trying to get out the door things were pretty chaotic. Alex and Bryan were the only ones who seemed ready to go at all. Brooke was trying to make lunches for all seven kids and get Matt and Adam ready for school at the same time. Taylor was trying to decide on an out-fit, and Maddie couldn't find her skateboard and was complaining because she was planning on skateboarding with Katie after school.

About half an hour later everyone was still rushing around gathering up books and backpacks and skateboards and no one except Alex and Bryan were ready to leave. Finally, after what seemed like forever to Alex and Bryan, who couldn't wait to get away from their family, everyone was ready to go.

"You take Alex, Bryan, Maddie, and Taylor to school, and I'll drop off Jayden, Adam, and Matt," Brooke said before kissing her husband, Lucas, goodbye and getting into her car followed by her three youngest kids.

After dropping their kids off at school Brooke and Lucas both headed to work.

_So what do you think of it. There isn't much drama or excitement yet but there will be. Please Review. They make me update faster. And the story will get more in detail, this was just an introduction into their lives._


End file.
